moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Light's Justice
Forged at Castle Blackmorn by its master smiths, the sword was gifted to Lord Edward Madarin of Stone Hearth . Measuring 56 inches in length and weighing more than six pounds, the double-edged blade was forged from the finest steel known to the people of Azeroth and imbued with the Light's quiet strength. Wielded by five generations of Madarins and returned to the house of Blackmorn following the death of the last lord of Stone Hearth, Light's Justice was given to Darion Blackmorn. Following Blackmorn's beheading after the Civil War in Wolf's Crossing, the sword was gifted to Sir Willem Poole, a hedge Knight in the service of house Whitehall. The Bearers of Light's Justice Edward Madarin A peaceful man whose strict adherence to the Light's virtues often steered him on a course of diplomacy rather than war, Edward Madarin took no pleasure in bloodshed, but when left with no alternative, the man did not falter. He believed himself to be the Light's instrument and when necessary, the instrument of its wrath. Varyk Blackmorn chose the name "Light's Justice" for that reason. Tyrion Madarin Edward died peacefully in his sleep on a cold December morning and the sword passed on to his eldest son. Tyrion Madarin was a cold, joyless man who was loved by few and believed in honor above all else. Where his father had been a peaceful man, Tyrion answered every slight with bloodshed and during his brief rule as lord of Stone Hearth, he was said to have used Light's Justice in more than a dozen beheadings. He was slain in a duel by Lord Martyn Torhen at the age of three-and-forty. Torhen was in his late-fifties. The duel was initiated because Torhen had refused to betroth his eldest daughter to Tyrion's eldest son and Madarin saw it as a slight upon his house's honor. Erryk Madarin Erryk Madarin succeded his father as lord of Stone Hearth and a peace was made between the Madarins and the Torhens, eventually resulting in the very marriage Tyrion had sought for his son. With no male heirs, Martyn Torhen consented to the marriage with the knowledge that his lands would pass on to any children born of it. Erryk was perhaps the most loved of all the lords of Stone Hearth, a kind and just ruler who spent much of his gold on improving the quality of life for his people. He and Lyriana Torhen had four children, Marcus, Eddric, Jeyne and Erryk II. Sadly, Lyriana died while giving birth to their youngest son and the boy did not live past his infancy. Erryk wielded Light's Justice a single time in his years as Stone Hearth's lord, using it to take the life of a man he'd sentenced to death for the crime of murder. He died at the age of three-and-fifty and on the day of his funeral, it was said that people came from every corner of Lordaeron to pay their respects. Marcus Madarin Succeding his father as lord of Stone Hearth, Marcus Madarin was a formidable man who stood nearly a head taller than his father. His wife bore him two sons, Darion and Eddric, who was named for his uncle. His time as lord of Stone Hearth was marked by war and both Marcus and his eldest son would meet the orcs in battle many times. While Marcus wielded Light's Justice with deadly purpose against the green-skinned invaders, his son Darion had been chosen to serve Lordaeron as one of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Marcus' host succeded in stopping the orcs for a time, but Marcus fell in single combat against one of the orc Commanders, Brogar Bladefist . Light's Justice fell from his hand and was not recovered by his squire. Darion Madarin Lights Justice remained lost for many years, but after succeding his father as lord of Stone Hearth, the newly-anointed paladin continued to fight the orcs and slew both Brogar Bladefist who had claimed his father's life and his second in Command, Krieg Axegrinder at the battle of Hillsbrad. Darion Madarin did not recover Light's Justice until just before the battle for Light's Hope Chapel when Prince Arthas sent his Death Knights to destroy the Argent Dawn. As fate would have it, his dear friend and former Champion, Sir Everett Gray had slain the orc that had taken the greatsword and when Darion and his men marched to Light's Hope at the behest of Tirion Fordring, Sir Everett handed him Light's Justice. He would eventually journey to Northrend for the assault on Icecrown Citadel and at the age of four-and-forty, led his men against the worst horrors any of them had ever seen. Light's Justice ended many of Arthas' Death Knights, but Madarin was badly wounded during the final assault, preventing him from fighting Beside Fordring and the others when Arthas fell at last. Darion Madarin's life was not an easy one, marred at every turn by tragedy and war, but perhaps the greatest tragedy of all was the loss of his his beloved wife Corrine and their son, James within just months of each other. Though he took another wife at the age of six-and-forty, Lady Lyra of house Thornewood, their happiness was cut short when Darion was slain in battle at Andorhal. With his widow and the children she carried believed dead, the sole heir to the house of Madarin was not a madarin, but a bastard born of Darion's affair with Caitlin Hayward. After the Tolvan Uprising and the fall of Stone Hearth, Saidan Hayward, who believing himself unworthy of the honor--had never dared to wield Light's Justice, bestowed it upon his father's dearest ally and life-long friend, Jon Blackmorn. Blackmorn had a greatsword of his own and desiring that the sword should go to a paladin, gifted it to his eldest son who was named for the great lord of Stone Hearth. Darion Blackmorn Darion Blackmorn wielded Light's Justice for little more than a year before he was captured during the recent uprising in Blackmarsh. Wishing to see him safely returned, his wife negotiated terms for his release, which included relinquishing the sword to the leader of the rebellion, Rance Creed. After disobeying his orders to remain in Osric's Anvil, Blackmorn's Squire, Wald Digger recovered the sword on the field of battle when Creed's Army had been nearly defeated by the might of the Royal Army. When the Queen discovered the boy to be in possession of the sword, she brought him before Saidan Hayward and asked that both the squire and the greatsword be returned to Lord Blackmorn. On the morning of July 10th, Darion was taken to the Soren seat of Leone, where he was officially deposed and convicted of a list of crimes, ranging from treason and murder to polygamy by Caterinia Soren-Whitehall and her Captains. Due to being convicted of polygamy, his child by Victoriea Holfmann (Darion Blackmorn II) was declared illegitimate, thus removing the infant from the line of succession. Despite the tyrany the people of Wolf's Crossing endured under his brief reign, many protested the hasty trial put on by the Whitehall loyalists on grounds that Darion's sister, Lorrain Blackvale was not present as initially agreed to. Blackmorn was sentenced to death by beheading and brought to Callow Hill outside Leone's grounds just two days later, where he was later beheaded by Sir Willem Poole, a Knight in the service of the house of Whitehall. Those who attended the execution were shocked when Lady Caterinia delivered the final insult to her Nephew by having him beheaded with his own blade. Light's Justice was then gifted to Sir Willem. Willem Poole Sir Willem Poole was 36 years old when the sword was gifted to him by Caterinia Soren-Whitehall after lending him the blade to carry out the execution of Darion Blackmorn. Poole was a Knight of Lordaeron before the Kingdom's fall and after the third war, became a hedge Knight, lending his blade to various Noble houses. He has been in the service of the house of Whitehall for the last five years. Poole was later slain after being challenged to single combat by Michael Blackmorn, and the sword was once again restored to the house of Blackmorn. Category:House of Blackmorn Category:House of Madarin Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Great Swords